


crimson heliotrope.

by librastrai



Series: coriander chronicles. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this shit kinky as hell !!!! thats your warning, wowie this is a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/pseuds/librastrai
Summary: you want to prove to the white fang's high leader, adam taurus, that you know what you're signing up for. he wants to prove that you're his.crimson heliotrope, meaningdevotion.part of the coriander chronicles series.





	crimson heliotrope.

**Author's Note:**

> _so yeah, i'm a slut for adam we been knew._ i think adam totally has a kink for being in control / degradation & being called high leader; and especially for fucking on that damn throne like boy. get some taste that things gotta be uncomfortable as hell.
> 
> remember that owls love comments, uwu.

being found on one’s knees wasn’t something too out of the ordinary amongst the members of the white fang. some had their daily prayers, pleas for strength to continue the fight where their brothers and sisters could no longer. others would fall to their knees in red clad floors to swear fealty, that they would never falter or fear. only serve.

_ this however was a different type of fealty sworn _ .

sight was utterly concealed by the piece of soft, black fabric tied across your eyes, much like how hands were bound behind your back. the only senses left were sound and scent, both of which seemed to be running on high alert with the others so utterly useless. a quick flex of your wrists behind your back and there’s very little give from the ribbon there.

it did prompt a laugh from a ways in front of you however, dark and low and amused. the smokiness of it sent a lone shiver down your spine, tingling in your toes. it didn’t help behind so completely bare in the middle of the room, absolutely nothing left uncovered to cool air and roaming eyes.

footsteps approached as your ears, faunus and human alike, twitched. a trick of the mind but the other sounded both far away and close as could be; a product of you being so dizzily disorientated from senses cut off and left to the mercy of another. when a hand with calloused palm and far too gentle fingers cupped your cheek, a soft sigh followed. a hum of amusement and adam’s voice filled the air as he absentmindedly ran his thumb along your cheek, down to graze ghost light across your lips.

“do you want to be a part of us?”

the question was almost innocent on the surface. almost. the way it dripped from adam’s tongue like ichor honey, you were at the mercy of another shiver ringing down your spine, your heart stopping for a beat in your chest. you wanted this, more than anything. to be part of something bigger than you were. to make a change.

to please your high leader.

“ _ yes _ , i do. i’ll do anything, high leader.”

you couldn’t see it, but the smirk on adam’s lips could practically be heard. his hand moved from where it’d thumbed at your lips to settle in your hair; while the other had obviously moved to his pants. the noise of his zipper being pulled down had your thighs flexing, pressing together. hand was calm but firm as adam guided your head closer to his crotch, the feeling of his cock against barely parted lips drew a quivering whine from you.

“ _ prove it. _ ”

there was no further order needed than that. without your hands to use, you had to get a little more creative; no doubt something adam enjoyed watching. seeing just how you would prove your loyalty to the cause, to  _ him. _

you retreated as far as the hand petting in your hair would allow you to, and lips parted further so tongue could lick against the head of his cock, the taste of salty arousal greeting you. there was little change in the high leader’s demeanour save for a hum under his breath, almost as if he was thinking on this. renewed with determination, your tongue swirled around the head, before the heat of your mouth took him in, a few inches at first. a low groan from the man and his grip tightened, hand flexing for a moment. you weren’t as bold to think you’d had his tight resolve on his restraint crumbling just yet but it was a promising start.

a steady pace set up and your head rose and fell easily, taking most of his length in the tight, warm confines of your mouth. combined with the teasing swirls of your tongue where it could reach, and adam quickly found his hips thrusting forward. very soon, hands that were simply petting your hair, teasing along the ears atop your head with an almost fondness, were using it for leverage as his thrusts grew more and more hurried. the feeling of being so used, unable to do anything but kneel there and keep your pretty mouth open for him to fuck; it had your core burning hot and practically dripping on the floor.

“good girl.” praise growled low and he let up on the grip on your hair so you could retreat a little, enough so just the tip of his cock was resting against your lips. harsh pants into the air from the high leader, and you couldn’t resist trying to make that restraint crumble a little more by pressing a kiss to the head. tongue flicked out to gather more precum, swallowing it down happily and a sharp intake of breath followed. the chuckle that followed was almost cruel. “maybe not so good.”

ears atop your head flitted a little nervously at the promise those words held, and one hand came to rub at the fur there lightly. a breath before the fall; the gentleness soon faded completely as adam’s grip in your hair renewed so he could shove the entire length of his cock into your mouth. a muffled gasp was all that could be given in response before he renewed his previous thrusts, entirely chasing his own pleasure. a few brief moments of panic trying to adjust to not being able to breathe and you had to force yourself to adjust through your nose. the sounds of his balls hitting against your chin and grunts easily filled the space around you two; making the fire in your belly burn hotter as your hips ground against nothing but the air between your parted thighs.

“maybe you didn’t even join us for the cause —” he pondered, a groan punctuating the rhetorical question as you swallowed around his cock. “—just for this. to be a whore on her knees.”

you couldn’t retort, not only for the dick in your throat but also because he was right. you found yourself believing it, wanting to wholeheartedly because the electric thrill it sent tingling through your bare body was too good to resist. a tug on your hair and you could feel his gaze, hot and sharp, on you. with no response, his hips stilled and a muffled whine followed. you tried to continue moving your head but steady hold from the high leader had you completely at his mercy; only able to kneel there until you gave him what he wanted. “ _ admit it _ . you came here for a cock in your throat and nothing more.” you nodded pathetically, thighs pressing and rubbing together as your cunt began to ache. you cared for the cause, but not more than this. if you were free to speak the pleas would’ve tumbled from your lips like rainwater, completely unashamed and wanting.  _ please, yes this is all i wanted. i wanted to be used, to be a whore. _

_ to please my high leader. _

you could almost imagine the way adam’s lips curled into a cruel grin, almost a sneer.

rather than continue fucking your throat like he had been previously, adam pulled out completely and the whine that followed from you was completely  _ wrecked. _ you desperately tried to move forward, afraid you’d disappointed him or not proven just how devoted you were. adam’s touch turned gentle as it could be for the fearsome man, finally moving from the hair he seemed so fond of travelling southbound. over high cheekbones, lingering for a moment over your still parted lips where spit and his precum clung. gathering it on his thumb, he pressed it against your tongue and an amused hum followed when you practically sucked off his thumb like you had his cock. tongue twirling around the appendage to gather every drop and swallowed it happily. you finished it off with a humorously chaste kiss pressed to the pad of his thumb.

“good girl. now stay still.”

breath hitched in your throat as you followed the order to a t, statue like save for the tremors of anticipation and excitement that ran your body. pat on your cheek from the redhead and he knelt down beside you. hands were methodical and assured as they travelled along the bare expanse of your body, raising goosebumps in their wake. with one hand resting light over your breast, the other settled easy on your hip as he began to lazily toy and play with your nipple. it easily pebbled to hardness and you could feel the heat of his breath on your neck when he exhaled a laugh. “sensitive?” you trembled, and nodded. unable to trust your words. when he pinched the dusky nipple with a little more force, a moan fell from your lips as your head dipped forward. gods, you could practically feel the grin against your skin as he continued to toy and abuse the pebbled bud, large hand coming to cup your breast entirely and palm it. all while his other free hand glided over your hip to cup your core, middle finger teasing over your slit ever so slightly. your legs quaked and hips jutted forward at the touch, a heady dose of pure, raw need sent directly to your cunt.

the sharp sting of teeth against the slope of your neck had spots bursting in your vision, high leader easily pulling away to growl against your ear. “stay still. or should i bind you even more?” frantic shake of your head followed. this was already torturous, being unable to do anything but kneel and wait for his mercy. unable to touch and claw and cling to, you couldn’t take it any more than this.

“no! please, high leader, i’m sorry. i’ll stay still, i promise —” your babbling was cut off with the soothing sensation of his lips against the reddened skin of your neck, tonguing at the bite. this was what he wanted, you to be completely at his mercy and subject to every whim. follow every order.

the struggle to stay still only increased tenfold as adam’s middle finger slid into your cunt to the second knuckle, probing lightly; as he enjoyed the moan it drew from you. the way more arousal greeted him, gathering in the palm cupped against you. adam was methodical and single minded in his next actions, grinding his palm against your clit as forefinger joined the middle inside of you, thrusting and gliding against your walls with a purpose. when they brushed against that spot inside of you, a wrecked moan following, he bit down against your neck again to mark it red and bloody. the pain mixed with the pleasure was electric, had you completely unashamed as you let him fuck you open with his fingers. mark your body with bites that would still sting and ache days from now.

he easily brought you to the crescendo you’d desired from the moment you stepped into the great hall, cunt tightening around his fingers and a symphony of gasps and pathetic, needy moans and pleas dripping from your lips. you were almost there, almost seeing stars in the darkness that surrounded you and then —

_ he pulled away. _

the aching emptiness inside of you and the loss of heat against your bare body had a strangled, wordless plea follow. no, no please. you were so close, almost able to taste it on your tongue as it took all your willpower not to grind against the air like a bitch in heat.

“a — _adam_ please, i —”

hand was tight again in your hair as he unceremoniously bent you over, pressing your face against the rug that covered most of the grand hall’s floor. immediately you realized your mistake, and you tried and failed to shake your head, try to make him understand. “i — i meant high leader! please, sir i’m sorry, i didn’t mean —”

“ _ quiet. _ ”

the command was growled against your ear and you immediately fell silent. the silence reigned for moments more, only punctuated with your shaky breaths. then, his tongue was warm and wet against the shell of your ear before teeth latched onto your lobe, tugging a little. high pitched whine followed, your eyes screwing shut behind the blindfold as you quivered against the rug. your head hurt from the way he’d gripped your hair and dragged you to the floor, and face was beginning to feel uncomfortable against the fabric of the rug; but it didn’t matter. all you could think about was the throbbing ache between your legs and the way he caused that.

“i ask one thing of you. one; and you fail me on that.”

you wanted to protest, say that it was an accident. you never wanted this, to upset or disappoint him. a soft sniff followed as you swallowed down your misery, and a cruel laugh followed. “did that upset you? knowing that you can’t even be a good whore properly.”

fingers were against your nipple once more and the pinch that followed had you cringing back, not enough to draw more of adam’s ire but enough to bring forth another laugh.

“this is your last chance. fail again, and there’s not another to fall back on. i will leave you for all the soldiers out there to take their turn with, and you’ll truly know what  _ being used _ means. understood?”

a frantic nod followed, even as the action of it caused the rug to burn against your cheek. there was no verbal response, only adam moving away so he could settle beside your parted thighs. he watched with sharp eyes for a moment, seeing your arousal bead at your soaked lips and then drop to the floor. a sneer followed and hand groped roughly at your ass. “stain my suit and you’ll lick all of it up until it’s completely clean.” the warning was hissed into the air between you, and you had no doubt adam meant it.

another moment of torturous waiting, you almost caved and broke your silence before the feeling of his cock pressing against your slit had the words dying in your throat. every touch felt amplified, from restricted senses and his commanding demeanour alike. still you kept to the order demanded from you, and tried your best to stay still as adam took his sweet time. head of his cock rubbed against your soaked lips before  _ finally _ parting them, sliding into tortuously slow, inch by inch.

adam wasted little time on letting you get adjusted when he finally bottomed out, your ass pressed against his hips and you could feel the soft silk of his pants against your bare thighs. with barely another moment to remember the bull’s warning; he set up a brutal pace in thrusting into your cunt, losing himself to the warm, welcoming heat and tight walls that clung to his shaft. fingers gripped bruises into your hips as he followed the rhythm set, bending over to mouth bites against your back as you could do little more but stay there and let him rut into you. each thrust, each animalistic growl as adam lost himself further and further to his lust spurred on a gasp or whine from you, cunt clinging to his shaft with every shallow pull back, only for another moan to be forced out as he slammed back into you. the steady sound of skin against skin echoed around you, punctuated by your lustful moans.

each hard snap of the high leaders hips had your knees and face rubbing against the rug, sensitive skin beginning to burn and you gasped out, trying to get him to slow for a moment. another bite was placed against the opposite side of your neck to the previous, and pained sound followed when you felt the skin break, the slow trickle of blood punctuating it.

“h — high leader, it —”

it hurt. it hurt and felt _so fucking good_ at the same time and both of you knew it, adam’s grin positively feral against your skin. “you love it, don’t you?” voice was a gravelly whisper, low and possessive. “on your knees like a bitch in heat, letting me do anything i want to you. fucking you raw.”

you did. you loved it and every drag of his skin against yours, his cock thrusting so deep inside of you had you lust drunk and needing  _ more. _ your hips moved back against his, eager to let adam seek out his own pleasure in your body as you were beginning to once again reach the crescendo of yours. like he could almost sense it from the way your cunt fluttered around his length, one of adam’s hands moved from his hip to move around your waist, settling just above your dripping sex. there, his forefinger rubbed feather light over your clit and you practically saw stars. lust and need had completely swamped your senses, only the single minded focus of getting more and more pleasure from the man above you drove you now. adam toyed and rubbed against your clit as his thrusts took on a desperate pace, both of you beginning to near your ends.

“should i cum inside?” the question so matter of factly posited draw an utterly debauched moan from you. “fill you up with my cum, watch as you squirm and moan on my cock. that’s what you came here for.” an echo of the earlier truth he’d spoken. with only your high strung whines and hips grinding against him for an answer, adam continued on, completely unashamed and lost to his own lust. “maybe this is how you should always be. tied up and ready to use at a moments notice; begging for my cock in your mouth or that pretty, tight little cunt of yours.”

_oh gods._ you couldn’t stop as the words spurred you on, ecstasy completely taking hold as you toppled over the edge and came, sinking down completely on his cock with your walls clinging tight. a moan burned straight from adam’s chest as his body covered yours completely, hips rutting against yours as he fucked into you with an animalistic need. the feeling of your orgasm clinging soon had the high leader approaching and true to his word, he came inside of your cunt. hot pumps of cum soon filled you up and drew a lust drunk, drowsy moan as easy as breath from your lips. a few more stuttered thrusts and fingers pinched against your clit and the end of your drawn out moan turned pained, now breaching the edge of over sensitivity.

adam took mercy. momentarily, that is.

as he pulled out, a mixture of your arousal and his followed with the moment and dripped to the floor. a tut under his breath and your heart stuttered in your chest; breasts rising and falling with the heavy breaths. your legs felt like jelly, weak and wobbly with the strenuous fucking you’d just gotten; and yet intuition lingering in the air from adam’s silence told you he wasn’t done with you yet.

hand that’d been wet with your arousal from when he’d toyed with your clit smoothed over your hair and you cringed, but stayed dutifully silent. action was gentle for the barest of moments before he guided you, turning you around so your face could then be pressed in the small puddle you’d left behind from your activity together.

“clean it up.”

it wasn’t his suit, but you knew adam would hold you to his promise no matter the intricacies. you’d made a mess, and now you had to clean it up. slowly your tongue slid from parted lips and began to lick up the mixture of yours and adam’s arousal. the taste of salt and something rather tangy greeted your taste buds, and you continued until it was all gone. all the while under adam’s watchful gaze as your body burned with humiliation. when you were done, he guided you up so you were back on trembling knees and took your tongue between his fingers for a moment. a hum, and he let go.

“you’ve done well—”  pride bloomed in your chest at the praise.  “—but i think you can do more.”

and sunk at that. you couldn’t. even the soft graze of air against your bare sex had you quivering, over sensitivity wracking your body. a soft shake of your head and adam tutted under his breath, before gathering you easily in his arms. like you weighed little more than a bag of sugar. you felt the world around you begin to move and it began a hummingbird heartbeat in your chest as you tried to protest.

“high leader, i — i can’t, plea —”

“you can. and you will.”

the command clear in his tone, you fell silent as you felt adam sit down, settling you easily on his lap. the seat almost felt familiar, all cold high arms and the feel of it against your legs made you shiver.

_ oh gods, _ he was on the  _ throne. _

his hand danced over your abdomen as the muscles there flexed and trembled, protests once again beginning to build up on your tongue.  _ you couldn’t _ , you felt like you were a live wire and it was too much, too hyper aware. everything felt a thousand times more amplified. still the protests weren’t vocalized as he took your silence as rightful submission.

the kisses against your neck were far slower this time around, soothing against the purple bruises and bloodied wound. a soft sigh and you let yourself relax into the soft, gentle touches. “you’ve done so well. proved yourself far better than any others.” his praise was low against your ear and it blossomed warmth in your chest, heart alight.

“t —  _ thank you _ , high leader.”

your voice was still a quivering wreck, hoarse from the sounds he had pulled from you with brutal ferocity and skilled touches. adam’s smile was genuine, the pride in it at having broken you down to build you back up again so easily very much so.

“you may thank me again after this.”

adam’s other hand came to wrap easily around your throat, not tight enough to cut off breath but heavy enough to keep it an ever present constant in your mind. the weight of his palm over your pulse point, you swallowed, breathless anyways. the hand that’d danced over your abdomen travelled south once more, a familiar path before it rested lightly over your cunt. strangled whimper was almost a sob.

the feeling of his fingers rubbing tight circles on your clit had bright spots exploding in your field of vision, body greedily gulping down the pleasure and pain all in one. you ached all over, the centre of it concentrated in your clit and oh gods, you wanted him to stop and continue all at once. your mind had easily turned to little more than a pleading cacophony of thoughts jumbled and mixed together. stop. please don’t stop. you writhed against his hold and adam laughed low. utterly enraptured with all of your little movements, the way you quivered and practically fell apart from the simple touches.

“you’re mine now. your body, your cunt, every single inch of you — you  _ belong _ to  **me.** ”

you gasped out a wordless agreement, falling deeper and deeper into the fog he easily brought over you. you belonged to him. whatever adam wanted, whatever whim or command, you would follow it without question because you knew just how he could break you apart to build you back up again. remake you in what he desired.

hips stuttered and you practically sobbed out his name, climax approaching far too soon. every inch of you, every nerve, it sung for your release and adam didn’t let up on stimulating your clit, even as he thrust in his fingers once more. he had no struggle in hitting that spot this time on every thrust, and your body went taut as a live wire. _please, please let me cum, please oh gods_ —

his hand choking tight around your throat and other thrusting forceful into your cunt, adam growled against your ear a final demand.

“cum for me.”

your back bowed and lips parted in a wordless scream as your second climax came, sending wracking shudders down your body. adam’s fingers fucked you through the crescendo of waves and just as you began to feel dizzy from the overwhelming feelings and lack of air; his grip on your throat loosened up. once again returning to just a reminder that it was there. that he owned you. once the final aftershocks of your climax shuddered out, you slumped against adam with your head pressed against the crook of his neck.

removing his fingers from your cunt, his other hand smoothed your hair back from your face and lips pressed a chaste kiss to your temple. utterly exhausted, your chest rose and fell in slowing pants as he mouthed his approval against your hair.

“_welcome to the white fang_.”


End file.
